


Training

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: A Light In The Darkness [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Kylo Ren Redemption, Redemption, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Rey and Ben train, which has some unexpected consequences





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Should be read as part of a series, can be read as a stand-alone

Rey watched, as Ben meditated on the rocks. He was far enough from the Resistance base that he could be in peace and not in the way of coming and goings of the other members.

She could see the shift in him, from when he first arrived to now. He was slowly learning to forgive himself for his actions, and slowly making amends with his family and friends that he had long since left behind. His mother made a point of sitting next to him during meals, asking him about his day, and his plans. She told him about their missions, and he offered strategic insight on how the First Order would likely respond, so they would be prepared. She knew that Ben had been instrumental in helping with numerous operations to ensure their success. Of course, it was a matter of time before the First Order decided to change their tactics, so it made it all the more important that they continued to secure wins, and brought down as many members as they could.

She could tell he was getting more confident too, that he no longer felt the need to hide as much in the shadows. She supposed with his family standing by his side, it certain helped him feel less alone. After all, the last time he was with them, he was the boy who felt all alone in the Galaxy as if he had no one to love him. Now, however, he was the man surrounded by family and friends.

There was still those who didn’t trust him, and those who felt betrayed by his initial actions. Commander Seastriker was very clearly where he stood on the matter of Ben’s innocence.

As she approached him, she could sense his calmness. She knew the meditating helped him clear his mind as he tried to turn further to the Light Side and close off the ways of the Dark. She knew it was easier on him, now that he no longer had Snoke whispering into his ear. It helped too, that he could shield himself with thoughts of his family and his friends.

She didn’t want to disturb him, so she sat beside him on the rocks. She closed her eyes, and tried to clear her mind. It was hard, having a Force Bond with Ben, because all of a sudden she was completely in tune with him and his mind. It was different when they were on different plants, for then they only connected on the odd occasion. Being in the same room with him was enough for her to know how he was feeling at any given time.

And she was sure he felt the same, in regard to her feelings.

She felt the time pass, as she peacefully meditated, trying to close her mind to the feelings of confusion, and to relax it all. She felt herself grow more connected with the Force, and let it flow through her.

She also felt when Ben broke his connection to it, and that he was standing above her.

She opened her eyes, to see him, standing, looking down at where she was sitting.

“Is everything okay?” she asked. She didn’t want to use the Force to sense how he was feeling, not when their bond could sometimes be an invasion of privacy.

“Train with me,” he said softly, albeit somewhat hesitantly. Not that she blamed him. The last time he had used his lightsaber was when they were fighting against Snoke. She knew he was avoiding it, trying to let his relationship with the rest of the Resistance stabilize for a while before he pulled out a reminder of who he once was, and what he once did.

“Okay,” she said, and he held his hand to hers. She slipped it in his, and felt a slight tingle flow through her. If their bond was strong when they were in the same room, touching amplified it.

She drew her lightsaber, activating it, and waited for him, curious to see what his move would be. As he dodged to the left, to swing from above, she ducked, blocking it above her head. She spun around, and attacked him trying to hit his left side, and he simply moved out of the way.

In all the times they had fought, it had felt so heated, so filled with the need to survive, to make sure he didn’t hit her, or worse kill her. She had been so desperate on other occasions, to wound him enough to let her get away.

But this was different. She had no intentions of hurting him, no need to worry about her survival. Instead, it felt like dancing almost. Like they were moving against each other, with some sort of choreography.

She could feel the heat too, not just from their lightsabers, but from their bond, as it surged through her, filling her with her connection to him.

In all honestly, it was probably one of the reasons neither of them were landing any hits on the other, because she could sense what he was going to do before he did it, and he knew her moves before she attacked. So instead, they were left blocking actions which they both already predicted.

She stepped backward just then, as he lunged at her, and in her concentration on the lightsaber swinging at her, she didn’t sense the rock behind her. The next thing she knew, she was falling, straight onto her back, and she hit the ground with a thud.

He smirked at her, as he towered over her, thinking he had won. He moved to swing at her, to land it beside her, to claim his victory. Furious, she swept her leg out, to catch him off balance.

The next thing she knew, he was falling as well, and she could tell from the surprised look on his face, that he very much did not predict the action.

Ben Solo landed on her, and her first though was pride that she had managed to secure a tie, at the very least in their training. The next was how close his face was to hers.

He had one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other, beside her face to hold himself above her. His face, inches above hers, so that she could stare directly into his eyes, and his mouth.

She swallowed deeply, feeling their bond pulsing deeply, as she tried to push away the feelings she was having, the desire she felt, for the man above her. Jedi were not supposed to have attachments.

But that in itself, if subtracting Ben Solo from the equation, was flawed. She cared deeply about Finn and Poe, her friends, who every time went into battle, she was left worrying over. She had come to care about Luke and Leia as surrogate parents. Even Chewie was a close friend to her. And in that, she very much already had attachments.

Especially to the man hovering over her.

She could sense the doubt in him to, the desire, the need, and she blinked curiously. Was it possible that he felt remotely the same way she did towards him?

As he made no effort to move, she decided to be impulsive. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him towards her. As her lips met his, she could sense the initial shock, before Ben Solo began to kiss her back.

He rolled them over onto his back, so that he could better support them, and pulled her closer to him, as her mouth met his, desperately needing more. She kissed him back, happily. The bond between them surged, and she could feel an influx of emotions rushing through her, for him, from him.

If she said she wasn’t falling for Ben, she would be lying. It was why she initially went to him on _The Supremacy._ She had felt his struggle, but she had been fueled too by her own emotions, her own belief in him, and feelings for him.

“I wanted to do that for quite a while,” Ben groaned as he pulled away from her tenderly.

“You don’t have to stop doing it,” she said softly, reminding him that she still was very much on top of him, and they were very much alone from the rest of the Resistance.

“I wasn’t planning on being done any time soon,” he said, as a lazy smile filled his face. “In fact, I believe we have all the time in the galaxy.”

She grinned as she pulled him towards her again, and their bond surged once more. She had no plans of letting go any time soon.


End file.
